


to: my sunshine (on a cloudy day)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, even though it isn't that sad?, i love meanie, implied sadness, is implied sadness a thing?, it's implied that they both commit suicide but i don't have the vocabulary to make it sound better, letter format, lol i made myself sad, lol i wrote this at 3am last night, suicidal!wonwoo, uh, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyu finds some letters addressed to him. they're from wonwoo.





	1. to: mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> i dON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE ANGST SO THIS DOESN'T EVEN SEEM SAD I'M-  
> meanie deserves better.

dear mingyu,  
_read this when you feel unwell._

read this letter and imagine i’m right by your side. imagine that i’ve brought you my mother’s chicken soup since you can’t cook some for yourself. imagine i’ve sat down with you in our bed and read to you from your favorite book. read this and imagine that when you get too tired to listen to the words, i sing you to sleep. imagine that i give you a pleasant, peaceful sleep with no dreams, just my warmth. read this and imagine that while you sleep i hold you as if to protect you from every evil. know that i would keep you close to my heart, my heart that only beats for you. imagine that i’m there to push your bangs back and kiss your forehead. read this and imagine that i’m there for you, my darling.

with as much love as water in the oceans,  
wonwoo.

 

dear mingyu,  
_read this when you feel insecure._

read this letter when you’re not at your best. read this and hear me tell you that your hair falls just the right way over your forehead. hear me tell you that you could never be too tall, too loud, too tan. let me tell you that your teeth are adorable and your canines are not too sharp, they suit you well. hear me tell you that your laugh doesn’t sound obnoxious to anyone, whoever hears it, their day is brightened. read this and hear me assure you that your clothes look stunning in you, they fit exactly the right way and flatter you to the ends of the earth. hear me tell you that they didn’t stare at the two of us in disgust, but rather admiration. hear me tell you that the way your eyes crinkle when you smile and laugh is not a curse, but the opposite to whoever witnesses it. read this and let me tell you that you are nothing short of absolute perfection, my sweetheart.

with as much love as sand in the deserts,  
wonwoo.

 

dear mingyu,  
_read this when you feel alone._

read this letter when you want my affection but i’m not there to give it to you. remember that i love you more than you could ever imagine. remember that you are the love, the light, of my life. remember everytime i’ve held you in my arms. read this and know that when i hold you, it feels unreal, like a fairy tale with a happily ever after. remember all the times we’ve kissed, on the forehead, cheeks, lips. read this and remember us holding hands, fingers intertwined. read this and remember our midnight escapades. know that we could do anything together, anywhere, and it would be the perfect thing every single time. know that it would be because i was with you. read this and remember you are my best friend, my partner in crime, my happiness.

with as much love as stars in the sky,  
wonwoo.

 

dear mingyu,  
_read this when you need to talk._

read this letter and tell me everything. read this and spill every detail about whatever it is you want to say, my love, i’m listening. tell me how your day was, tell me what was pleasant about it and what was terrible. tell me so we can forgive and forget and leave regrets behind. tell me what happened at work. tell me what you had for lunch. read this and talk to me, even if it can’t be face to face. tell me all your worries and all your hopes. read this and tell me that you’re doing alright, ease my thoughts. read this and talk to me about nothing and everything. talk to me and relax for a little while. talk to me and be comfortable. read this and tell me that no matter what happens, you’ll be okay. the world needs its light, my sunshine.

with as much love as words in a dictionary,  
wonwoo.

 

dear mingyu,  
_read this when i’m gone._

read this letter and smile. don’t cry or shut people out. read this and remember me in the way you always have. don’t let the universe make things different and difficult. read this and be strong for me. read this and be happy. don’t let the fire that lives in your heart burn out. read this and know that i didn’t want to leave. read this and know it wasn’t your fault i did. read this and don’t hang your head. know that with all my heart, i love you. know that i would do anything to grow old with you. know that i couldn’t stop myself. know that you are not to blame. read this and know that as i write this, i miss you. know that i’m crying all the tears so you don’t have to. read this and remember all the good times. stay in those good times. read this and remember every hug and every kiss. remember every time you looked at me as yours, and keep it there like a snapshot. see life through rose colored glasses. know that i’m sorry i had to leave. know that i’m sorry we could not adopt a child like you wanted to. know that i’m sorry it had to end so soon, but i can’t make it any further. i hope that you can forgive me. read this and hope with me that when you join me, wherever i am, we’ll be together eternally, my love.

with as much love as years in my life,  
wonwoo.


	2. to: wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu writes wonwoo back.

dear wonwoo,  
_read this in heaven._

don’t worry about me, love. nothing can keep us apart. i’ll see you very soon.

with all the ‘i love you’s that won’t be left unsaid,  
mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. anyway validate me in the comments xoxo


End file.
